heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Longing and Dreaming/Gallery
Gallery Oscar longing.jpg|Oscar dreaming of becoming rich and famous. Ariel longing.jpg|Ariel longing to be part of the human world. Timon longing and singing.jpg|Timon dreaming of finding a paradise EB longing and dreaming.jpg|E.B. dreaming of becoming a band member. Kayley dreaming of becoming a knight.png|Kayley dreaming of becoming a knight. Aladdin longing for a home.png|Aladdin longing for a better life. Kermit longing as he plays his banjo.png|Kermit longing to have the gang at his swamp. James wishing to go to New York City in America.jpg|James Henry Trotter dreaming of going to New York City. Flint longing.jpg|Flint Lockwood longing to create a machine that turns water into food. Ralph dreaming of being a good guy.png|Ralph dreaming of being a hero instead of always being the bad guy. Bob Parr longing to be Super.jpg|Bob Parr longing to be super again. Luke Skywalker longing to leave home and fight the empire.jpg|Luke Skywalker longing to leave home and join the Rebellion. Blu longing to fly.png|Blu longing to fly. Mumble longing.png|Mumble longing to become a tap dancer. Rodney Copperbottom dreaming of becoming an inventor.png|Rodney Copperbottom dreaming of becoming an inventor just like Bigweld. Chuckie longing of a new mother .png|Chuckie Finster longing for a new mother. WALL-E longing.png|WALL-E longing to have a friend on the desolate Earth Marty longing for life outside the zoo.jpg|Marty longing for life outside his enclosure at the Central Park Zoo. Charlie wishes to go back to Earth as a mortal.jpg|Charlie Barkin longing to go back to Earth as a mortal dog. Ginger longing.jpg|Ginger longing for freedom outside Tweedy's farm. Miguel longing.jpg|Miguel Rivera longing to be a musician just like his idol Ernesto de la Cruz. File:Dimitri_Vladimir_dreaming.jpeg|Dimitri and Vladimir longing to find Anastasia and take her to Paris where she can be reunited with her grandmother. Jasmine longing.jpg|Jasmine longing for a life of freedom, outside the confines of her palace home. KO_S1E01_14001.png|K.O. longing to be a great hero like Mr.Gar, working in Gar's Bodega. Bala_longing_for_life_outside_royalty.jpg|Princess Bala longing for life outside royalty. Audrey longing.jpg|Audrey longing to see a Truffula Tree. S3c_wedding_usa.png|Usagi dreaming of marrying Mamoru Mickey, Donald and Goofy longing.jpg|Mickey, Donald and Goofy longing to become musketeers. TheWizardOfOz.OverTheRainbow.png|Dorothy Gale longing for a far away land. Scamp's dream.jpg|Scamp longing to be a wild dog. Olaf longing.jpg|Olaf longing to live in every season including Summer. Glikko longing.PNG|Glikko longing for freedom at the North Forest. Optimus Prime longing.png|Optimus Prime longing about restoring peace of the Autobots' homeworld of Cybertron. Young Mary Katherine Gallagher longing.jpg|Young Mary Katherine Gallagher praying and longing to have a better life. Snitter longing.PNG|Snitter longing to find a master. PJ longing.png|PJ Sparkles longing to be in another world to make friends. Videos Somewhere Over the Rainbow - The Wizard of Oz (1 8) Movie CLIP (1939) HD|Dorothy Gale longing for a far away land. On My Father's Wings|Kayley dreaming of becoming a knight like her father. Brave - Touch The Sky HD|Merida longing to change her fate. Tangled - When Will My Life Begin - Mandy Moore|Rapunzel longing for life outside the tower. Lady and the Tramp 2 - A world without fences (English) + Lyrics|Scamp longing to be a wild dog. Frozen In Summer Disney Sing-Along Dr. Seuss' the Lorax (2012) - The Girl Next Door Scene (2 10) Movieclips|Audrey longing to see a Truffula tree. Category:Galleries